Pink Terror
Undying is a BLK Soldier conceived by Kyuubiman3. His main theme is Undertale - OST - Gaster's theme His attacking theme is Killing Floor - OST - Containment Breach Origins He was once a normal YLW Soldier working at Lakeside, where he was also a merchant selling hats, guns and food. Eventually, a small team of rogue BLU and RED team members attacked his caravan and killed all his friends and workers. Among them was his best friend, a BLU Medic. Undying was set on fire and then shot in the head, but he survived and when he awoke he saw an undead RED Medic who gave him two choices. One, he works for him, or two, he can die and won't avenge his friends. He agreed that he would work for him forever and kill anyone living. He was Dr.Skelett's first experiment, and was mutated with a radiated endo skelton that made him control metal and control others' minds. He now hunts for his master. Appearance Undying is Equipped with the Spine Chilling Skull, Supernatural Stalker, Ghoul Gibbin' Gear, and Teufort Tooth Kicker. Personality and Behaviour He is a henchman for his boss Dr.Skelett and he usually hunts down his boss' targets. His powers are used to make his boss' Mutant Cabals. He usally kills his targets brutally and painfully with his favourite Bushwanka, and then brings their dismantled bodies to his boss to make the Mutant Cabals. He will even kill any Mutant Cabals for their failures and mistakes to show what happens to failures. Powers and Abilities * Metal Body: It makes his body into a metal with powerful attacks, but makes him slow * Metal Manipulation: He can control anything that is metal and use them as projectiles or to trap his targets to the ground with his metal powers. * Fear Gaze: He can scare his prey into hiding so he can find them later for his hunger. * Mind Control: He takes control of weak people to do his dirty work and help him find his "Food". He can only mind control up to 6 people. * Self-Healing: It acts similar to a Medic's self healing, but it can also fix his bones. Faults and Weakness * His Self-Healing Factor is a bit slow and heavy damage can negate his healing powers. * His own metal body makes him slow and won't let him swim. This makes him vulnerable to water based Freaks. * His Fear Gaze doesn't effect undead or demonic Freaks. * His Mind Control has limits, since he cannot mind control smart or strong-willed Freaks. * His biggest weakness is that he is weak to Freaks with electrical powers due to his metal body. Trivia * His voice is a Soldier's voice with the pitch decreased by 10%. * He orginally was going to be a demon with draining powers. Category:Concepts made by Kyuubiman3 Category:Stone Walls Category:BLK Team Category:Soldiers Category:Undead Category:Blade Users Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Elementals Category:Created by a Freak